What if Sin City
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Casey and the priest kidnapped Dean to get Sam to lead their demon army?  Chapter 3 of 3 up.
1. Kidnapped

What if Casey and the priest kidnapped Dean to force Sam to lead their demon army?

Dean tracked Richie's cell phone and came to an old creepy house. "What is he doing here?" Dean asked himself.

He picked the lock and started to head to the main floor when he saw some blood on the steps leading down to the basement. He crept down them. "Richie," he whispered. He didn't hear anything and continued his descent. He got to the bottom and froze. Richie's dead body was hanging from the ceiling. Dean smelled sulphur and knew that, finally, a demon had got to Richie. "Man, I told you, you weren't cut out for this type of work," he said as he cut Richie down. He would take him out back and burn him, but first he had to prepare this room for the demon's return. He lifted up the rug and painted a devil's trap underneath. Then, he went to give Richie a proper hunter's sendoff. Richie may have been a moron, but he had always given hunting his all.

When he was done he got into his car and called Sam. "Hey," he said.

"I can't talk right now," Sam whispered into the phone. "Meet me at the bar in an hour."

Dean didn't like the fact that he was whispering and in such a rush. It usually meant that he was in trouble. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam whispered and hung up.

Dean looked at his phone and then headed to the bar to wait for Sam.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Casey headed back to her little demon lair so that she could perform the ritual. She couldn't believe her luck in finding him. Richie's great-grandmother several times over had been a powerful witch in the 1300's. Only the blood of a descendant could raise her from Hell. Demons could tell a descendant by the smell of their blood. Casey was about to raise one of the most powerful demons. Now they wouldn't need Sam Winchester to lead their army. They would have Morgana le Fay.

She stopped short when she entered the basement. Richie was gone. She started to walk over to where she left him when she noticed the rug had been moved. Just slightly. Most people and even demons wouldn't notice, but Casey had a special eye for details. She lifted the rug up and discovered the devil's trap. She took out her knife and scratched it in order to render it harmless and headed back to the bar. She knew who was responsible for this. He was going to pay.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam waited for Trotter and his lackey to leave and then snuck into the office to search for demonic evidence. He was just starting to look in the desk drawers when they came back. The guard pulled a gun. "We're going to call the police," Trotter announced.

"The police?" Sam asked, confused. "He was pretty sure demons didn't usually bother with law enforcement to solve their problems.

"Yes. They're the ones that generally arrest criminals like you," Trotter explained as he dialed. He spoke into the phone telling the police that he had intruder. Sam now knew that Trotter wasn't a demon, but he was stuck with the guard pointing his gun at him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean walked up to the bar and smiled at Casey. Richie had plans with her last night and now was dead by demon hands. Casey was his number one suspect.

"Want to get out of here after your shift?" he asked.

"Why wait?" Casey responded, knowing he was trying to lead her into a trap while it would actually be her leading him to a trap.

"Great. Let's go," Dean said.

They went out to Dean's car. "I'm sharing a hotel room," Dean said. "Your place?"

"Sure," Casey smiled and directed him to the old creepy house. She thought of giving him a wrong turn, just to see what he would do, but decided against it. No need to make him suspicious.

"Nice place," Dean said sarcastically. It looked like the house from the Addams Family.

"Thanks," Casey said as she led the way down to the basement. She pretended to look confused.

"Problem?" Dean asked smugly.

"No," Casey answered as she stepped calmly onto the rug and turned to face Dean. Dean would think she was trapped.

"I forgot to mention something," Dean said.

"What?" Casey asked.

"Richie was a friend of mine. I swung by here earlier and gave him a proper cremation. Beats hanging in some skank's basement."

"I forgot to mention something, too," Casey smiled.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, still cocky, thinking the devil's trap was intact.

"I swung by here earlier and found your little devil's trap."

Dean's smile disappeared. Casey held out her hand and flung Dean up against the wall. "Do you know what you've done?" Casey demanded.

"Gave my friend a proper hunter send-off. What do you care?" Dean asked.

"I needed his body to raise Morgana. She was going to lead the demon army," Casey explained.

"Sorry," Dean said.

"Now we'll have to go with our second choice," Casey said.

"Oh, yeah, who's that?" Dean was trying to come up with a smart-alec guess when she answered him.

"Your brother," Casey replied.

All cockiness and joking left Dean immediately. "He'll never do it," Dean responded. He wasn't completely sure though, remembering what the yellow-eyed demon had told him. That maybe what he had brought back wasn't 100%, pure Sam.

"We'll see," Casey said.

Dean struggled against her invisible hold, but knew there was no way of breaking a demon hold.


	2. The Colt

"You get one phone call," the police officer told Sam after he had booked him. Sam decided he should call Dean and tell him that Trotter wasn't the demon. He should also get out of town. As soon as they ran his prints they would realize he was a wanted man and probably started looking for Dean. They had been seen around town together often.

Sam dialed Dean's number.

Casey looked up at Dean as she heard the ring tone coming from his pants. "Wonder who that is?" she said.

"Probably a telemarketer," Dean said.

"I doubt that," Casey responded as she walked up to him and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. She walked across the room to answer it. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" Sam asked, wondering if he had dialed the wrong number.

"Casey, the bartender," she answered.

"Is Dean there?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but he can't come to the phone right now. Where are you?"

"Why can't he come to the phone?" Sam asked, wondering if he should tell this Casey girl he was in jail. Dean had picked a rotten time to hook up.

"I've pinned him to the wall," Casey answered.

Sam was silent. He couldn't very well let the cops hear this.

"Where are you?" Casey asked again.

"Jail," Sam answered.

"I'll send someone to bail you out. I suggest you do what he tells you," Casey said, ominously as she hung up the phone. She dialed a different number.

"What's going on?" Dean asked. Casey had been speaking in hushed tones across the room and he hadn't made out anything.

Casey ignored him. "Go bail Sam Winchester out of jail and tell him what we want," she said and hung up.

"Your brother got arrested," Casey told Dean.

"What for?" Dean asked.

"Don't know. Didn't ask. A friend of mine is going to bail him out."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Your bail's been posted," the officer said, "and charges were dropped." Because of that, they didn't bother running his prints. Trotter's word was law and if he wanted to drop the matter, it was as if it never occurred.

Sam followed the officer out of the cell nervously. He was surprised to find the priest waiting for him. "Let's go, Sam. Your brother is waiting for us."

Sam sighed and followed him to his car. He was in no position to resist until he knew what had happened to Dean.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bobby was working on the Colt, trying to figure out how it worked. He took it outside to fire it at a bag of sand. He wasn't really sure why. A bag of sand had about as much in common with a demon as a rock had with a gorilla.

"Nice piece," a young blonde woman said.

Bobby looked over. Who was she? Where had she come from? What did she want?

"Won't kill a demon, if that's what you're thinking," she continued.

"How would you know?" Bobby asked, grumpily. She was probably right, but he still didn't know who she was and how did she know what he was trying to do.

"Call it an educated guess," she said and turned her eyes black.

"Well, aren't I lucky, then? A real live test subject," Bobby said. He knew the gun wouldn't work, though. Why bother shooting her?

As he hesitated, Ruby started getting annoyed. "Are you going to shoot, or what?" she yelled.

Bobby shot. More because he found her annoying than anything else. He wasn't surprised when she was left standing after he hit her.

"What do you want?" Bobby asked.

"I want to help you fix that gun," she answered.

"Yeah? What do I have to do in return?" Bobby asked. In his experience it was never a good thing when a demon came up to you and started offering favors.

"Just promise not to use it on me when I get it working," Ruby said.

"There has to be something in it for you," Bobby insisted. "Demons don't do things out of the kindness of their hearts.

"I want to help Sam stop the demon army and save his brother."

"Wait. Are you Ruby?" Bobby asked. Sam had told him about a demon who knew things about his parents and the yellow eyed demon and had offered to help him.

"That's me. Now will you let me help you with that gun or not?"

Bobby shrugged. He wasn't getting anywhere with it. Might as well let her take a stab at it.

Ruby walked up, took the gun and fiddled with it for a couple of seconds. "All fixed."

"How do I know?" Bobby asked.

"Well, you're not going to test it on me," Ruby said. "We could summon a demon."

"Maybe that's your plan. Trick me into summoning a demon so it can kill me," Bobby said.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You don't think I could have just killed you?"

Bobby shrugged his shoulders again. He didn't really want to summon a demon.

"Draw a devil's trap," Ruby suggested.

Bobby did so. Ruby was careful to stay out of it and make sure he couldn't shove her into it. "OK, now summon a demon."

"I've never particularly wanted demons around. I don't know any summons off the top of my head," Bobby said.

Ruby began a summons and a few seconds later there was someone standing in the middle of the trap.

"Ruby," he said. "What do you want?"

"To test this," she answered and shot him with the Colt. He glowed red a few times, sputtered and died.

"It works," Bobby said, amazed.

"Yep," Ruby said.

"Thanks," Bobby said. That was weird. He was pretty sure he had never thanked a demon for anything before.


	3. Reunion

The priest brought Sam to Casey's and led him down the stairs. "Dean!" he said when he saw him standing up against the wall.

"Sammy, run," Dean yelled. He didn't know why. Sam was fast, but he doubted that he could outrun demons.

"Sam is free to leave whenever he wants," the priest said. "I just brought him here to do a little negotiating."

"Negotiating for what?" Sam and Dean asked together.

"We're willing to break your deal," Casey said.

"What do you want in exchange?" Dean asked.

"We want Sam to lead our army," Casey answered.

"No, Sam," Dean said, firmly.

"Here are your choices," the priest began. "One, you say no to leading our army and we kill your brother and he goes to Hell right now."

"Pick that one, Sam," Dean said. "Don't lead their army."

Sam had yet to say a word. He figured that silence would at least buy them some time. Time for what, though?

"Two, you agree to lead our army, and your brother remains our guest. If you do a bad job or double cross us, we kill your brother and he goes to Hell."

Nobody responded to that one and the priest continued. "Three, you agree to lead our army and your brother remains our guest. You do a good job and if we're winning when your brother's deal comes due, it will be cancelled. We'll set him free. Now, he will probably die anyway, out in a demon-run world, but his soul will be his own. We'll even try to offer what protection we can."

"Just say no, Sam," Dean begged.

"Can we have a couple of minutes alone?" Sam asked.

"No," the priest answered. He figured that all that could come out of that would be Dean convincing Sam to say no.

"Let's take a walk while I try to convince you," Casey suggested.

"You're not going to convince him of anything," Dean spat, imagining the torture she would put him through.

"Relax, Dean. I mean convince with words. Sam is my personal hero. I would never hurt him," Casey reassured the Winchesters.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Let's go outside."

"OK," Sam agreed. Anything that would buy them a little more time while he figured out how to free Dean.

They headed outside. "Ever since you were a baby, we've been told that Sam Winchester will save us. Free us and make us the rulers of the world," Casey began.

"Why me? " Sam asked. He realized that he had asked that question before. Everything always seemed to be about him—and not in a good way.

"You're the chosen one. Sam, it won't do any good to try to fight your destiny. If you give in now, at least you can save your brother."

Sam sighed. He was about to respond, when a shot rang out. Casey started glowing red and dropped to the ground. He looked over to see Ruby holding the Colt. "You fixed it?" he asked.

"Yep," Ruby said.

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked. He knew that Bobby had been working on the Colt and probably wouldn't have just handed it over to a demon. If she hurt him…

"Right here," he heard coming from the other direction. He looked over to see Bobby emerging from the bushes.

"Dean's downstairs. There's still one demon left."

"Well I suggest you hurry up and take care of him. He's sure to have heard that shot," Ruby suggested.

"Thanks, Ruby," Sam said and ran for the basement.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Was that a gunshot?" Dean asked.

"Probably a drunk shooting his wife nearby," the priest said. "This town is so funny. "

"Yeah, real laugh riot," Dean agreed, sarcastically.

"Hey!" Sam yelled and aimed the Colt at the priest. The priest looked at him for a minute and then realized what he was holding in his hand. "Release him from his deal," Sam ordered.

"Sure," the demon began, but then held out his hand and flung Sam to the wall, causing Sam to drop the Colt.

"You should have just shot him," Dean admonished.

"They said they could break your deal. It seemed worth a shot," Sam said.

"Where's Casey?" the priest asked.

"Dead," Sam answered.

"NOOOO!" the priest yelled. In his grief, he ran up the basement, forgetting that that would release his hold on Sam and Dean. They fell from the wall and onto the floor. They hurriedly stood and went rushing after the demon.

"Crap," Ruby said when she saw the priest running towards them with the Colt in his hand.

"Well, that didn't go as planned," Bobby said.

"Duh."

The priest reached Casey's body and screamed. "Who did this? Was it you, Ruby?"

Ruby hesitated. These two demons were known for their love. They were the only demons that actually loved each other and weren't just using each other for sex. "It was Sam," she said. "I tried to stop him."

The priest turned around to confront Sam who had just arrived behind him. "You'll pay for this," he promised as he pulled the Colt up to shoot him.

Ruby then plunged her knife into him. He died and heaped into a pile above Casey.

Dean bent over and picked up the Colt. He aimed it at Ruby and she disappeared.

"Dean," Sam said.

"She's a demon, Sam. They want us dead, we want them dead. It's as simple as that."

"Then why did she just save us?" Sam asked, logical as always.

"I don't know, but I don't trust her," Dean said, illogical as always.

"Well, she's gone now, so why don't we follow suit before the cops get here," Bobby suggested, trying to curtail an argument.

"Fine," both boys said simultaneously.

"Are you OK?" Sam asked as they walked to the car. Bobby headed in the other direction towards his truck.

"Yeah, thanks."

"It was nice to save you for a change," Sam said with a smile.

"Don't get used to it," Dean said. "I'm the hero. You're my sidekick."

"I am not your sidekick," Sam disagreed.

"Yes you are. You are so Robin."

"I already told you with the rabbit's foot, you're not Batman."

"I'm Batman, you're Robin, and Bobby is Alfred," Dean stated positively.

"I wouldn't tell Bobby that," Sam laughed.

"No, that would be a job for Robin."

"Jerk," Sam said.

"Bitch Robin," Dean said.

The End.


End file.
